


Love in the Lockdown (Even Coronavirus Can't Separate Us)

by jazzaiko



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, HAPPY BAEKCHEN DAY, M/M, Masturbation, Omg typing these feels so embarrassing, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quarantine, Smut, They want to have sex but there's lockdown, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, they are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23753863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzaiko/pseuds/jazzaiko
Summary: In this quarantine period, no distance can stop Baekhyun from making Jongdae feel loved.Happy Baekchen Day!
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen
Comments: 11
Kudos: 42





	Love in the Lockdown (Even Coronavirus Can't Separate Us)

He has just stepped out of the shower when his phone rings. The caller ID shows a photo of a man with a puppy look and a rectangular smile with the name "Dear ❤". Smiling, he presses the button and picks up the call. 

"Daedaeeee!" The first word already has Jongdae pulling the phone away from his ear due to the loud volume. 

"Baek, what's up?" Jongdae answers once the person on the other end of the line stops screaming. 

"I! Miss! You!!" Baekhyun emphasizes each word with a passion. 

"Me too, I miss you, dear." 

"Where were you? Why didn't you pick up my calls earlier?" Baekhyun whines, Jongdae can imagine the pout on his mouth that usually comes with the whining.

"Sorry dear, I was showering."

Baekhyun chuckles, Jongdae can hear him grinning widely. This boyfriend of his is so easy to please, thankfully. "Turn on your camera please, I want to see you, fresh out of the shower," Baekhyun demands.

"Okay, okay." Jongdae pulls the phone away from his ear and starts studying the buttons on the screen. "Wait, how to do it?" 

"Find the video icon there and press. Oh come on, we did this so often already!" 

A few minutes later, Jongdae presses the right button and the screen changes, showing Baekhyun in his loose t-shirt grinning at the camera. "Hi Baek!" Jongdae waves excitedly, only to be met with Baekhyun's frown. 

"Daedae, why can't I see you? It's all dark. Don't tell me you have the back camera on? Switch it to the front camera pleaseee." 

"Okay, okay." Jongdae fiddles with the phone again. Finally, he can see his own face on the screen, water dripping down his black hair and towel still around his bare shoulders. 

"Ah, finally. You look so hot." Baekhyun coos, smacking his lips then followed with a bite on his lower lip. It makes Jongdae want to suck those lips and shower Baekhyun with kisses.

But he can't.

Because of the coronavirus outbreak, the government has issued a lockdown to quarantine some areas. Unfortunately, Jongdae happened to choose that time to visit his family out of town and got stuck, he couldn't return to the city for the time being. Baekhyun cried on the phone for so long when the lockdown was first announced. "Are you alive? Are you fine? Not sick with corono or corona or whatever the virus name is? How's your family? How can we meet again? I don't know how long this lockdown will happen. I miss you so much, Daedae." Jongdae had to calm him down and assure him that everyone in his family is safe and virus-free, and promised that he will wear a mask whenever he heads out of the house.

"You too, Baek. I can't wait until this lockdown is over so we can cuddle. And shower you with kisses." 

Baekhyun's cheeks turn pink and he grins wider. "I also can't wait to dick you down, make you go all crazy and messy for me, Dae. It's so lonely here without you." 

Baekhyun's naughty remarks make his cock down there twitch in excitement. Probably Baekhyun notices how his expression changed because now he's looking at Jongdae with hungry eyes. It's fascinating, the duality Baekhyun has - switching from adorable puppy boyfriend mode to hot teasing boyfriend mode.

"Wait, I can still make you all crazy from here. You are all naked now right? Get on the bed." Baekhyun orders with a commanding tone.

Being the pliant and nice boyfriend he is, Jongdae follows, plopping himself among the pillows on his bed. "Okay, I'm here now. What do you want me to do?"

"Touch yourself. While looking at me. Wait." Baekhyun disappears from the screen and Jongdae can hear the sound of a shirt being pulled, the zipper being undone, pants sliding down, mattress dipped and a bed creaking under the weight. A moment later, the screen shows his boyfriend again, naked and eager. 

"Better?" Baekhyun runs his hand over his hair - he knows what turns Jongdae on and Jongdae watches with his mouth open, nodding. Seeing how perfect Baekhyun is like this, Jongdae can't wait for Baekhyun to wreck him.

"You're so hot, Dae, fresh from the shower, clean and wet. I'm hard for you already." Baekhyun shifts the camera down to show his hard cock, wet with precum. It makes Jongdae want him even more. 

"Mmm… do you like that?"

Baekhyun nods excitedly.

"Anything for you, dear," Jongdae replies in an equally teasing tone, making Baekhyun laugh. Baekhyun starts, one hand stroking his cock already. His breathing quickens, moans can be heard. 

"Have you prepped already?" 

Jongdae abandons his phone for a while, rummaging the bedside drawer for a condom and lube. After securing the condom on his cock, he coats his fingers with lube, then slowly rubs the entrance of his hole. It makes him whimper. 

"Daedae, I wanna see you." 

Jongdae scrambles to get his phone and shows his face on the screen. Baekhyun's eyes are half-lidded already, his voice breathy. "Oh, so handsome. So hot. I miss you so much, Dae. Continue doing what you were doing."

Jongdae gets on his knees, reaches out to his back and continues circling his fingers, teasing his rim.

"Put one finger in." 

Jongdae obeys, inserting one finger. He hums in pleasure once his hole has comfortably adjusted to his finger. 

"Another one. More if you want." 

As his boyfriend wants it, a few more fingers slide in. 

"How do you feel?"

"So good, Baek."

"I can tell that you’re having fun. Go in and out, baby. Slowly." 

His fingers start to move, slowly. It feels so good. And since Baekhyun is not physically here, Jongdae purposely makes himself extra loud, letting Baekhyun know how needy he is. 

"So loud, so filthy, so naughty for me, Dae. Faster please." 

As he moves faster, the tip of his finger grazes that spot which has Jongdae arch his back and lets out a high pitched whine. 

"Ah, there. That sweet spot, huh?"

"Yeah," Jongdae replies through bated breath.

"Good boy. Keep going. Harder, Dae."

It's a bit hard for him to keep one hand holding his phone and supporting his body while the other is inside himself, but he will do it. For Baekhyun. He pants and whimpers, keep on thrusting in and out. His eyes closed, drowning in pleasure. 

"I'm close. Come on, Dae, we can do this." 

Jongdae pleasures himself several times, but nothing has ever made him so satisfied to this level. Hearing Baekhyun moans and the sound of him pumping his cock faster and faster - when he closes his eyes, it feels as if Baekhyun is here with him.

Finally, a yell and squirting noise. Followed with Baekhyun's satisfied sigh.

"Come for me, Dae. Release it." 

And Jongdae lets go, yelling Baekhyun's name. His body trembles as his cock shoots out white fluid, emptying his load. He feels blissed out, so satisfied, so good, Baekhyun is so good...

A chuckle can be heard. "You should see yourself, Dae. So messy. So good for me. I love you."

Jongdae flutters his eyes open, looking at his boyfriend lovingly and smiles. "I love you too, Baek. Always do and always will."

Baekhyun laughs again, clearly in a good mood.

"Fuck, this is so fun. Things we do because of the lockdown... We should do this more often."

**Author's Note:**

> Omg I can't believe I wrote something like this *blushes in embarrassment*  
> I don't usually write pwp. But the quarantine probably made me feel more horny than usual ahahaha so.. yeah 😂😂
> 
> Special thanks to [Nesi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nesibe/works) and [Danie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/280_728/pseuds/ekzxo) who checked this for me ^^
> 
> Thank you for reading ^^ Please leave kudos and comment if you enjoy it~
> 
> Talk to me & follow me on [twitter @b2utifulife!](https://twitter.com/b2utifulife)


End file.
